1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector device and a connector which effect both optical connection and electrical connection.
2. Background Art
In some form of data communication, an optical communication line, using an optical fiber, and an electrical line (such as an electrical communication line or a power supply line), using wires, are laid in a juxtaposed manner. In this case, if the optical communication line and the electrical line are installed in a bundled manner, this installing operation can be carried out easily. In the connection of the optical communication line and electrical line to predetermined equipments or other lines, if an optical connector portion 1020 and an electrical connector portion 1040 are combined together to provide a single connector 1000 as shown in FIG. 9, the number of the component parts and the time and labor, required for the connecting operation, can be reduced as compared with the case where their connection portions are connected respectively to separate connectors, and therefore this is desirable.
In the connector shown in FIG. 9, the optical connector portion 1020 is provided at one side portion (right side portion in the drawing sheet) of the connector 1000 while the electrical connector portion 1040 is provided at the other side portion (left side portion in the drawing sheet) of the connector 1000. Therefore, if the electrical connector portion 1040 has many female terminals, a large force is required for fittingly connecting an electrical connector portion of a mating connector to the electrical connector portion 1040 and for withdrawing the former from the latter. In this case, if the force, required for fittingly connecting and withdrawing the electrical connector portion of the mating connector relative to the electrical connector portion 1040, is different from the force required for fittingly connecting and withdrawing an optical connector portion of the mating connector relative to the optical connector portion 1020, the one side portion and the other side portion of the connector 1000 are not balanced with each other with respect to the force for fittingly connecting and withdrawing the mating connector relative to the connector 1000. In this case, when fittingly connecting and withdrawing the mating connector relative to the connector 1000, the mating connector is liable to be brought into an inclined posture relative to the connector 1000, so that an undue load is exerted on ferrules of the optical connector portion 1020 and the terminals of the electrical connector portion 1040, and therefore there is a fear that these portions are deformed or damaged.
Moreover, when the electrical signal and power terminals and the optical element are thus incorporated in the single connector, there is a fear that the electrical signal and power terminals are adversely affected by noises from the optical element while the optical element is adversely affected by noises from the electrical signal and power terminals, since these terminals are disposed in proximity to the optical element.
One technique of incorporating an electrical connector portion and an optical connector portion in a single connector is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3067249.
In this connector, an optical element is contained in an electrically-conductive holder, and this holder intercepts electromagnetic noises which would otherwise act between electrical signal and power terminals and the optical element. In the above connector, a certain degree of an electromagnetic noise-reflecting and absorbing effect can be expected, but the electrically-conductive holder is not connected to the ground, and therefore when the electromagnetic noises resonate, the re-radiation of the noises is liable to occur, and besides, the electric potential is unstable, so that it is difficult to prevent the field coupling. Because of these factors, the sufficient noise-suppressing effect cannot be obtained.
In the case where a plurality of optical elements are incorporated in the connector, these optical elements need to be contained in electrically-conductive holders, respectively, so that the construction becomes complicated.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a connector device and a connector, in which one connector can be fittingly connected and withdrawn relative to the other connector in a proper posture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a connector capable of achieving a sufficient noise-suppressing effect. Another object of the invention is to provide a connector which can achieves the above primary object, and is simple in construction.
The above problem has been solved by a connector device of an aspect of the invention, which comprises a first connector including a first connector housing incorporating a first optical coupling connector portion, having at least one ferrule for holding an end portion of an optical fiber, and a plurality of first electrical connection terminal portions; and a second connector including a second connector housing incorporating a second optical coupling connector portion, having at least one ferrule receiving portion corresponding to the ferrule so as to receive the ferrule in connected relation thereto, and second electrical connection terminal portions corresponding respectively to the first electrical connection terminal portions so as to be connected respectively to the first electrical connection terminal portions; wherein in the first connector, the first electrical connection terminal portions are provided in a distributed manner around the first optical coupling connector portion; and wherein in the second connector, the second electrical connection terminal portions are provided in a distributed manner around the second optical coupling connector portion in corresponding relation to the first electrical connection terminal portions.
According to another aspect of the invention, preferably, one of the first and second connection terminal portions is a male connection terminal while the other is a female connection terminal.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first connector housing has a shape flattened in a direction of a width thereof, and the first optical coupling connector portion is provided at a widthwise central portion of the first connector housing, and the first electrical connection terminal portions are provided in a distributed manner at widthwise opposite side portions of the first connector housing; and the second connector housing has a shape flattened in a direction of a width thereof in corresponding relation to the first connector housing, and the second optical coupling connector portion is provided at a widthwise central portion of the second connector housing in corresponding relation to the first optical coupling connector portion, and the second electrical connection terminal portions are provided in a distributed manner at widthwise opposite side portions of the second connector housing in corresponding relation to the first electrical connection terminal portions.
According to another aspect of the invention, the ferrule, the ferrule receiving portion, the first connection terminal portions and the second connection terminal portions are arranged such that in the connection of the first and second connectors, a position where the ferrule begins to be inserted into the ferrule receiving portion is spaced in a direction of connection of the first and second connectors from a position where each of the first connection terminal portions begins to be inserted into the corresponding second connection terminal portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, the ferrule, the ferrule receiving portion, the first connection terminal portions and the second connection terminal portions are arranged such that in the connection of the first and second connectors, the ferrule begins to be inserted into the ferrule receiving portion after each of the first connection terminal portions begins to be inserted into the corresponding second connection terminal portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, an elongate guide projection is formed on one of the first and second connector housings, and extends in the direction of connection of the two connector housings, and a guide groove for guiding the elongate guide projection in the connecting direction is formed in the other.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector comprising a connector housing incorporating an optical coupling connector portion, having at least one ferrule for holding an end portion of an optical fiber, and a plurality of electrical connection terminal portions; and the electrical connection terminal portions are provided in a distributed manner around the optical coupling connector portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector comprising a connector housing incorporating an optical coupling connector portion, having at least one ferrule receiving portion for receiving a ferrule of a mating connector, and a plurality of electrical connection terminal portions; and the electrical connection terminal portions are provided in a distributed manner around the optical coupling connector portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, a connector for being mounted on and fixed to a mounting board, comprising a single connector housing in which an optical connector portion, including an optical element, and an electrical connector portion, including an electrical connection terminal portion, are incorporated; and an electrically-conductive plate-like member provided between the optical connector portion and the electrical connector portion, wherein a grounding terminal portion is formed on the electrically-conductive plate-like member, and extends outwardly from the connector housing so as to be connected to a grounding wiring pattern formed on the mounting board.
According to another aspect of the invention, preferably, the optical connector portion includes a plurality of optical elements.
According to another aspect of the invention, preferably, the electrical connector portion includes a plurality of electrical connection terminal portions; and each of the electrical connection terminal portions has a lead terminal portion which extends outwardly from the connector housing so as to be connected to the mounting board, and the lead terminal portions of the electrical connection terminal portions and the grounding terminal portion are arranged at generally equal intervals.
According to another aspect of the invention, preferably, a cross-sectional area of the grounding terminal portion is larger than a cross-sectional area of the lead terminal portion of each electrical connection terminal portion which extends outwardly from the connector housing so as to be connected to the mounting board.